Love in Haunted House
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: A oneshot after so long. Sonic and Amy end up in a haunted house. They are in for a huge surprise. SonAmy fanfic


**Ok, I know it has been a while since my last update, and for that I apologise. I hope this will make things up. I recently watched a video clip on Youtube where Sonic and his buddy Chip go into this haunted house, where two male ghosts are taking pictures of faces of people they scare, and the victor is the one who recieves a kiss from this female ghost. Absolutely histerical. Which is the inspiration for this oneshot fanfic. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **All Sonic the Hedehog characters belong to SEGA**

 **ROLL FILM!**

 **AACCTTIIOONN!**

 _Romance in a Haunted House_

 _SonAmy_

 _Hurricane Victoria_

 _M_

Sonic was running around, enjoying the wind, and the suspense of everything. He had his green zip up sweater tied around his waist, and wearing jeans with holes at the knees. He was about to turn right, when he saw Amy, sitting on a clip, in her new look. Her white tank-top, and pink skirt with a white flower on it. Sonic slowed down, and remembered what happened between them on the Blue Typhoon.

 _'Maybe I should explain myself to her about that night_ ' Sonic thought. He did a gulp, and walked towards Amy.

"Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy's head shot up, and looked at Sonic. He saw that she had been crying. "What's wrong?" Amy didn't say a word, she just slowly turned her head, back to the sunset. Sonic slowly walked up to Amy, took a seat next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Amy shuttered, a bit.

"Amy, what's the matter?" Sonic asked, again, this time, a little annoyed. He moved his hand, and looked at it. He found blood. Sonic looked, and discovered that there were lash marks on her back. "AMY?!" Now, Sonic was worried.

 _"...Shadow, he..."_ Amy whispered, before breaking into tears.

"What did Shadow do to you!?" Sonic demanded. Sonic was livid, and he had a right to be.

"He knows..." Amy said, wipping tears from her eyes with her hands. "...That we..." Sonic went from anger to fear. Shadow knew?! How did he find out?! Just as he was about to say something, they heard thunder, and looked up at the sky, and saw lightning.

"We gotta go." Sonic said, scooping Amy up, and running as fast as he could, with Amy in his arms. All of a sudden, it began to rain. Sonic was looking around, trying to find somewhere to get warm and dry. After two minutes, he discovers an abandoned house, with boards on windows. Come to think of it, the house looked like that of The Addams Family (If you've seen the shows or the movies, you get my drift). Sonic kicked the door open, and entered it. He placed Amy on her feet, and she looked around.

"I'm not in the mood to be chasing ghosts." Amy commented. "Not after what happened with Chris's mom at that one castle."

"We'll be fine." Sonic said. "We had to get out of the rain." They failed to see two ghosts, floating above the ceiling, watching their every move. "Let me see your back."

"What?!" Amy asked. "Why?"

"To see if you need stitches." Sonic said. Amy rolled her eyes, and turned around. Sonic looked, with shock, and anger. The wounds weren't deep enough to need stitches, but they were bad. Then, there was a rumble of thunder, and a clash of lightning. Amy jumped, a little. Sonic untied his green hoodie sweater, and tossed it to the floor.

"You ok?" Sonic asked. Amy looked at him, and nodded. Amy began to wonder around, and looking for a little bit, and found a set of stair in the corner. She pulled out of her watch, and it read 11:45pm.

"It's late." Amy said. "Might as well spend the night here." Amy began climbing the stairs. Sonic followed.

"Hey, wait up!" Sonic said, and began climbing the stairs himself. They made it to the third floor, when Amy went up to a door, and opened it. There, they found a queen size bed, surrounded by sheets, and a balcony that revealed a full moon. "Amy, can we talk?"

"What about?" Amy asked.

"What happened on the Typhoon." Sonic said. "I'm... I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know what came over me, I..!" Amy stopped Sonic in his tracks. She placed her lips on his. After five seconds, she pulled away.

"It's ok..." Amy calmly said. "...Truth be told, I actually enjoyed it." Sonic looked at her with big eyes. "Wouldn't mind doing it again."

 _Maybe, tonight_

 _We could close the door and lock ourselves inside_

"YOUR SERIOUS!" Sonic said, in shock. Amy smiled, and giggled. "There is no way the others are gonna be ok with this, you know that, right."

 _Take time to feel_

 _I don't wanna miss the chance to be so real_

 _The days all fly away and i forget the truth_

"I know. Let's keep this our little secret, ok?" Amy asked. Sonic looked into Amy's eyes, and saw a whole new side of her that he didn't know existed. He placed a hand on Amy's cheek, and gently rubbed it with his thumb. Amy came closer to Sonic, and placed her lips back on Sonic's. Her eyes were closed, and he was shocked, to say the least. Then, he closed his eyes, and began leaving butterfly kisses on her lips. After fifteen seconds later, they began a massive tongue war, as Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck.

 _Everything that matters is in this room_

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathing the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

Sonic's hands began to roam Amy's body, and going up her shirt, and began feeling her breasts. Amy moaned, a little, and parted to breathe. They both stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Amy's hands tugged at Sonic's shirt with no sleeves. Without missing beat, Sonic's arms were above his head, and Amy was able to remove it with ease. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, pulled her close, and resume kissing her. Then, there was a rumble of thunder, and a clash of lightning. The ghosts were watching, and their eyes were big. They could hear the rain falling onto the window, but, they didn't care. Amy parted, and lifted her arms up in the air, and allowed Sonic to remove her shirt, as well.

 _Our love's a precious thing_

 _Don't wanna a waste a day_

 _Or one more minute_

 _Without you in it_

 _Life is so sweet_

 _When you lie next to me_

Amy did not have a bra on. Why, you might ask, he tank top has a bra sewn into it. Sonic looked, and saw nothing but beauty with her breasts. He also saw a scar where the black use to heart is yours

 _And every part of me still wants to give you more_

 _More time to love_  
"Lay down..." Sonic said. Amy did what she was told, and crawled onto the bed, and laid down, with her head on the pillow. Sonic slowly climbed ontop of her, and placed his lips onto hers, and began making out. After twenty seconds, Sonic began kissing her neck, and moving downwards. His tongue was dragging, leaving a trail of Saliva behind. He found her way to her breasts, and began sucking on one of them, as if an infant, feeding. Amy gasped, and moaned. Sonic could feel tension in his lower area, so, he quickly removed his jeans and boxers, and shoes. Now, he was bear. He also removed Amy's skirt, and shoes. She was bear, as well.

 _Cause you never know when life will leave us_

 _I wanna take in all the beauty here_

 _Let the world around us just disappear_

"Ready?" Sonic asked. climbing up to Amy, so that they were face to face. Amy was breathless, so was Sonic. Amy nodded her head "yes". "Ok, get ready." And, without missing a beat, Sonic laid ontop of Amy, and slowly inserted his member into Amy's folds. Amy let out a gasp, and in haled very heavily. Sonic slowly pulled out, and went back in.

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathing the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

"Aaaah..." Amy began moaning like crazy. "...Please, harder..." Sonic followed Amy's request like a command. He picked up speed. Now, Sonic was moaning.

 _Our love's a precious thing_

 _Don't wanna a waste a day_

 _Or one more minute_

"Amy... I..." Sonic couldn't finish his sentence. It felt so damn good. For some reason, he could hear Hurricane Victoria saying _"Your an adult, act like one!"_ They were both covered in sweat, and the rays of the moon was making them glow. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic, and gently traced her finger, up and down his back. She threw her head back, and let out a loud moan.

 _Without you in it_

 _Life is so sweet_

 _When you lie next to me_

"Amy... I... I'm gonna..." After a few moments of forbidden love, Sonic released into Amy, and Amy could feel every last drop that was squirted into her. Sonic, after a moment to recover, pulled out of Amy, and laid on her side. Amy rolled over to her side, and looked at Sonic, before curling up to him.

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathing the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

"I love you, Sonic..." Amy whispered.

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathing the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

"...I love you, too." Sonic whispered. He looked around, and found a blanket on the floor. He grabbed it, and covered himself and Amy, laid down, and quickly went to sleep.

 _Our love's a precious thing_

 _Don't wanna a waste a day_

 _Or one more minute_

 _Without you in it_

 _Life is so sweet_

 _When you lie next to me_

 _When you lie next to me..._

The ghosts were at the ceiling, and saw the whole thing. Their mouths were dropped so far, and their eyes were the size of ping-pong balls.

 **I hope you all enjoy. If you guys like the ending, great. If not, let me know.**

 **CUT! That's a wrap!**


End file.
